Those skilled in the art recognize the desirability of exercise, as well as the positive influence of fitness products on people's exercise technique and/or motivation. For example, relatively sophisticated and/or expensive machines have been made for use in clubs, gyms, and the like, to exercise specific muscles or muscle groups. These dedicated machines encourage proper exercise motion and generally provide positive results to people who make use of them. However, because these institutional machines are not available to everyone, a need remains for less complicated and/or less expensive machines which may be acquired for use in the home, but nonetheless provide a satisfactory workout.